The Jounary Conitunes
by SoLivia
Summary: Peter's four children; two boys and two girls find their way into Narnia. They go the same route that Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy went the first time. The Wardrobe. When they are in Narnia they have to rescue the beloved world from the White Witch's
1. The Beginning Again

Peter looked at his four children. Two boys and two girls. *Wonder if they will get into Narnia.* He thought. 

  
  


"So dad. When are you and mom going on your trip?" Edward asked his father.

  
  


"Now." Peter smiled over at the old professor. "Professor Kirke are you sure you can handle my children?"

  
  


"Peter I have handled you and your brother and sister with quiet ease when you visited me when you were their age." Professor Kirke said with an laugh.

  
  


"Do you suppose...." Peter left the sentence unsaid but knew the professor knew what he meant.

  
  


"If it is meant to be than yes." The professor said with an slight laugh.

  
  


*If Aslan wills it. You mean.* Peter thought.

  
  


*Yes if Aslan wills it than it will be.* Professor thought back.

  
  


"Well than your mother and I will be gone for an month. Don't get into much mischief and always tell the Professor all the new and exciting things you discover." Peter said to his children.

  
  


"Yes dad." His children said respectfully.

  
  


"Ready to go dear." Peter turned to his wife with an smile.

  
  


"Yes." Rosalyn smiled back lovely at her husband. She turned to the children. "Bye now children; behave yourselves. Treat Professor Kirke like you would us."

  
  


"Yes mum." The children said with respect. They turned they heads to the old professor and smiled happily. 

  
  


"We will get along famously with him mum. Why with the way Dad always talks about him we feel like he is part of the family." Emily said with an smile.

  
  


"Good I feel you are part of my family also." the professor said with an smile at the six year old girl.

  
  


"Well than the children are in good hands." Peter said. 

  
  


Peter and Rosalyn leave and the children turn to the Professor.

  
  


"So can we go and explore your house?" Collins asked with an smile.

  
  


"Yes can we?" Elizabeth asked with an slight jump to her step.

  
  


"Sure." Professor Kirke said with an laugh. "Enjoy. Tell me everything when we meet up again later."

  
  


"No problem. Come on everyone." Edward said leading the way out of the room.

  
  


*Perhaps they will get into Narnia today.* The Professor thought with an smile as he watched Peter's children leave his site.

  
  



	2. Author's Note

I have had some comments on how "unrealistic" my story is. I'm writing this note to say ONCE AGAIN this is an FANFICTION site. Hence my story is just that FANFICTION. This is my view of Peter as an adult. He has four children; two boys and two girls who are staying with Profosser Kirkland and find the Wardrobe and enter "Narnia" just as their father and aunts and uncle did so many years ago.

  
  


I don't think C.S. Lewis would mind if I keep Peter alive to be married and have children. Do you?


	3. The Wardrobe

Edward led his brother and sisters into the room where the wardrobe was. 

  
  


"So what's the big deal about this room?" Collins asked as he looked around the room. "Looks very ordinary to me."

  
  


"So how come we are drawn to it?" Elizabeth asked.

  
  


"Like flies to honey." Emily said softly from where she was standing next to the far wall facing the wardrobe.

  
  


The others smiled at the metaphor. Only Emily would use an mentaphore at an time like this.

  
  


*******

  
  


I'm going to leave the children right where they are for the moment. As I tell you an little about each one of them.

  
  


Edward is the oldest at twelve. He has longish blond hair and he liked to keep some of it over his forehead to met his eyes. He has baby blue eyes that twinkled whenever he smiled. He had an round an pointed nose that was above an firm mouth. 

  
  


Elizabeth is the second in line at eleven. She wore her raven black hair cut to her chin. Her baby blues eyes ripped into you whenever she was serious. Which was quite often. Her nose was round and lifted an inch. She had soft lips that you couldn't help but want to kiss.

  
  


Collins is the third in line at age eight. He wore his auburn hair cut short to his head. He didn't like any hair on his forehead. His baby blue eyes were full of mischief. His nose was round and lifted an inch. He had firm lips that liked to talk in riddles.

  
  


Emily is last in line at age six. She wore her blond hair long and usually in an braid. Her baby blue eyes light up the room whenever she was happy. He had an round and pointed nose and soft cherub lips.

  
  


********************

  
  


Edward walked to the wardrobe and tried the door and saw with relief that it was unlocked. He opened it and felt more at home as he looked at the fur coats hanging in an line inside.

  
  


"Wonder how far back this wardrobe goes?" Elizabeth said from beside her brother.

  
  


"Want to find out." Collins's eyes twinkled as he made his way to his brother and sister.

  
  


"I don't know if we should." Emily said doubtfully from her spot at the far end wall where she watched her brothers and sister.

  
  


"Come on Em. It's safe." Edward turned towards his baby sister. "Sides if we don't find out we will always wonder about it."

  
  


Collins walked over to his younger sister and held out his hand for her to take.

  
  


Emily took it and was led over to the open wardrobe. "I don't really know why I was so frighten." She said as she felt peace as she looked into the wardrobe.

  
  


Edward climbed in. "Well than shall we."

  
  


The others followed in and Elizabeth closed the door leaving it open an crack. 

  
  


"Follow me." Edward said with an laugh as he made his way toward the back of the wardrobe. Which he suspected would come all to quickly to suit the adventures.

  
  


The children kept their hands in front of them expecting to hit the back wall any moment when suddenly they felt an chill in the air.

  
  


"Why is it cold in here?" Collins said with chanting teeth.

  
  


"Grab an coat everyone and we will find out." Emily said as she and the others each grabbed an coat that was much to big for them and put them on.

  
  


Suddenly the children were in an white winter land standing next to an post.

  
  
  
  



End file.
